Fan Works and Parodies
This is the space for fan works and fan art! Mosey on down to view what other Wikia contributors like you have created! (Also, please help with formatting cause the guy who made this page doesn't know how to and refuses to learn how.) TheAnonymous1's Stuff He's a kewl cat. He usually posts his stuff to his blog. If he has some new stuff or you just wanna visit his page, I suppose you could click here. Nutaku Wars: Origins A collection of origin stories Nutaku Wars: Letters of the War Front The struggle of Julian and Crave Nutaku Wars: Why We F*ck Reasons for the harem's existence. Nutaku Wars: Garrett's Journal Entries The diary of a man slowly falling into insanity. Nutaku Wars Short: X-mas in Aigis CONRAD IS COMING TO TOWN. HIDE THE YOUNGINS. RUUUN... Nutaku Wars: Mystic Sorcery Why it took so long for us to get Mystic Sorcery, and what the harem was doing while the event didn't occur. Tengu's Stuff meh. He's a weird one, I guess. Nothing much to see here. Move on. (Formerly TenguTengu, now is ODaiTengu) Fan art/Spoof Characters Fan art, if you ever want to check it out while waiting for the Trading Post to switch Fake Missions Fake missions, if you ever get bored of the breaks in between events Victoria's Journey The story of Victoria before she met the current Hero Prince. An almost Light Novel. Parody Games Random parody games. Built that button! Misc. Misadventures of Archer Bro(nze) A collection of short stories originally written on /jp/. Tells the experiences of the male soldiers in the Prince's army, from the perspective of a bronze archer. Niconico Videos Absolute Duo x Millenium War Aigis OP Charlotte's Rampage - Actual title is 'Orc Hero's Challenge - Flag Bearer Pippin & Charlotte (Joke Material) The Best Volleyball Game?! An Average Day "Ria Girl" OP parody (Puregirl from frontwing) "Aigis no meikyu" OP parody (Grisaia no meikyu) Minily (Nanaly's Theme) by a Wild Lolicon Love, Healing & Millennium war 千年戦争アイギス替え歌 (Sennen Sensou Aigisu Kaeuta) | Millennium War Aegis Song Parodies (with Lyrics) Source: Nicovideo Credit: いぱ (Ipa); translation: Petite Soeur @ ulmf, 2 * ナナリーのテーマ (Nanaly's Theme) Music Video 世界一　皆の人気者 (World's number one, popular with everyone.) それは彼女のこと　ナナリー (It is her, Nanaly.) 一矢撃てば　誰も平伏す (If she shoots an arrow, everybody falls flat.) 当たり前　ナナリーだもん (Naturally, it's Nanaly.) 世界中　皆が憧れる (In the world, admired by everyone.) それは彼女のこと　ナナリー (It is her, Nanaly.) ナナリー様の弓は最高 (Nanaly-sama's bow is the best.) 今夜は神級よ (Tonight is god-tier!) トリプルショット　初期のスキル (Triple shot, initial skill.) グアドラショット　クラスチェンジ？ (Quad shot, class-change?) レベル８０　育てられない！ (Level 80, can't get her to grow!) あぁ　むり　覚醒・・・ (Aah, impossible, awakening...) 世界一　皆の人気者 (World's number one, popular with everyone.) それは彼女のこと　ナナリー (It is her, Nanaly.) ナナリー様の弓は最高 (Nanaly-sama's bow is the best.) 怖いもの無しよ (There's nothing she fears.) オアシスでも　イベントでも (Even oasis, even events.) いつも初手ナナリー (Always going first, it's Nanaly.) みんなも活躍したいの (Everyone also wants to take part.) どーしたらいいの？ (What should they do?) 世界一　皆の人気者 (World's number one, popular with everyone.) それは彼女のこと　ナナリー (It is her, Nanaly.) ナナリー様の弓は最高 (Nanaly-sama's bow is the best.) 今夜も神級よ (Tonight is also god-tier!) * 射抜け！ストレイくん (Shoot! Strey-kun) Music Video まいにち　まいにち　僕らは編成の (Day after lifelong day we're sick) 枠を外され　いやになっちゃうよ (of being removed from the team.) ある朝　ぼくは　国の王子さんと (One morning, I get in a fight with the county's prince,) *おまえ弱いからクレイの覚醒餌な (You're gonna be Claire's AW food; you're weak.)* 喧嘩して　島に　逃げ込んだのさ (and I escape to the island.) 初めて 射抜いた　黒鎧 (This is the first time I shot a black armour.) とっても気持ちのいいもんだ (I am feeling great.) 彼より　コストが　重いけど (My cost is heavier than theirs,) 島は　広いぜ　心が弾む (but the island is vast and my spirits are high.) はだいろ山賊　斧振って (The skin-colour bandit swings his axe,) 僕の 射撃を　眺めていたよ (and watches me as I shoot.) まいにちまいにち　楽しいことばかり (Day after day is filled with happiness.) 難破船が 僕の住処さ (A sunken ship is my home.) ときどき　竜に　苛められるけど (Sometimes I am bullied by dragons,) そんなときゃ　そうさ　にげるのさ (but I always manage to get away.) たんまり　お酒は　溜まっても (I'm able to gather lots of drink,) お金は　ちっとも　溜まらない (but I’m unable to gather any gold at all.) たまには　ハシムを　食わなけりゃ (I want to eat Hashim from time to time,) 鉄ユニ　ばかりじゃ　破産してまう (all of these iron units are making me go broke.) 岩場の影から打ち込めば (I fire upon something by the rock's shadow,) それは　小さな　怪力少女 (and realise it is a small, superhuman girl.) どんなに　どんなに　射抜いても (No matter how hard I fire,) バーが　少しも　減らないよ (her bar won't decrease the slightest.) 近くで　見ていた　王子さんが (Nearby, the prince saw me,) ぼくを退け　暗殺してた (I was retreated, and she was assassinated.) やっぱり　ぼくは　ストレイさ (I'm just a Strey.) 少し　癖ある　アーチャーさ　(A slightly peculiar archer.) 王子さん　魔水皛を　溜めこんで (The prince gathers up magic crystals,) ぼくを　うまそに　食べたのさ (and then I was gobbled up.) * ヒューマンブルー (Human Blue) Music Video ミッションの入れ替わる 午前0時 (Missions change places, at midnight.) プレゼントBOXの　中は空 (It's empty inside of my Present Box.) 課金してプレガチャ　回しかけて (Before I started rolling the premium gacha,) ふと指を　止める (I stopped my finger.) 重たい姫を　眺めながら (While looking at my heavy princess,) 哀しい物語　想い出した (I remember a sad story.) 魔物の出入り口　設置点 (Before the monster's entrance, at the deploy point,) ふと敵を　止める (I suddenly stopped an enemy.) アンナの大冒険　クリアしてるのに (I know I cleared Anna's Great Adventure,) コンプリート　何故埋まらないの (but why won't the complete be filled?) ？の空白　埋めたくて (I want to fill the '?' space,) また通っても　きっと駄目 (but I'm sure it's no good even if I run through again.) 強すぎる魔弾の　スキル点火が (The skill aura of the overpowered magic bullet) ひとりぼっちの　敵をたおす (defeats a single, solitary enemy.) 魔物の白いゴブリン　守り抜いて (I defend the white goblin monsters,) ふと言われた　ケンキョ (who suddenly said 'kenkyo' modest.) アンナの大冒険　クリアしてるのに (I know I cleared Anna's Great Adventure,) コンプリート　何時まで空いたままなの (but how long will the complete remain empty?) ケイティのコストを　下げたくて (I want to lower Katie's cost,) また通っても　きっと駄目 (but I'm sure it's no good even if I run through again.) アンナの大冒険　クリアしてるのに (I know I cleared Anna's Great Adventure,) コンプリート　何故埋まらないの (but why won't the complete be filled?) ？の空白　埋めたくて (I want to fill the '?' space,) また通っても　きっと駄目 (but I'm sure it's no good even if I run through again.) あの頃の死神に　盗まれてた魂が (The souls of that time when they were stolen by the Shinigami,) 流れてくこの街に (are flowing in this town.) It's a human blue　It's a human blue (It's a human blue, It's a human blue.) 会えた姉妹　怒る姉貴 (Reunited sisters, angry elder sister.) It's a human blue (It's a human blue) princess (Princess.) * アイギスの神様 (Aegis no Kami-sama) Music Video 王子とアンナ世界を救う (Prince and Anna save the world.) 絶対いつか出会えるはずなの (I know I'll meet someone someday.) 沈むオーがに激しく一人 (Alone as the Ogre drops down) こぶし握りしめる私 (I clench my fists.) 復刻二日 しかもオデット (Two-day revival, but it's Odette.) メイジはどこにでも いるんだから (There are other mages elsewhere.) 今回だけは　スルーしている (I'll pass through only once) 結晶だけ回収で (to collect just the crystals.) 育成は誰からがいいの (Who should I raise?) 一番の悩み (That's my biggest worry.) 性能良ければいい (She should have a good ability.) そんなの嘘だと思いませんか？ (Do you think I'm lying?) 王子　Meets　Girl (Prince meets girl) 新ユニの予感 (New unit premonition.) きっと牧場と感じてる (Definitely getting vibes to farm her.) Fall In Love (Fall in love) アイギスの神様 (Aegis no Kami-sama) あの絵師でしょうか (Is it that illustrator?) 立ち絵にドット　重要なのよ (Her stand-up art and sprite is important) 初対面の牧場ウニットって (when you're meeting a farm unit for the first time.) 攻撃　防御　スキルにコスト (Her attack, defence, skill, and cost.) さりげなく チェックしなくちゃ (I gotta subtly check these things.) 待っていました 合格ライン (I've been waiting to strike it lucky.) 早く好感度上げて見せてよ (Raise her affection quickly.) 立ち絵が素敵 ドットも素敵 (She's got great stand-up art, even her sprite is hot.) 思わず見とれてしまうの (I've gotten hooked before I know it.) 戦力になれる者ならば (If I can find the one that will be my fighting power,) 友情より愛情 (It will be from love, not friendship.) "私だけの騎士なら”と (When I ask you to become just my knight,) さっそくOK ちょっと信じられない (I can't believe it when you say OK right away.) 王子　Meets　Girl (Prince meets girl) 恋してる瞬間 (Suddenly smitten.) きっとあなたを 感じてる (Definitely getting vibes from you.) Fall In Love (Fall in love) アイギスの神様 (Aegis no Kami-sama) 願いをかなえて (Make my wish come true.) 王子　Meets　Girl (Prince meets girl) メンテのお詫びは (Maintenance apology is) 何より素敵な宝物 (the most important treasure of all.) Log In Bonus (Log in bonus) アイギスの神様 (Aegis no Kami-sama) どうもありがとう (Thank you so much.) 事務的なツイッターに (On the business-like twitter) そういえば書いてあった (it's written there come to think of it.) 今日 イベントが入れ替わる (Today, the event will be replaced) 今週も 来週も再週もずっと (this week, and next week, and the week after, and forever.) Oh Yeah! (Oh yeah!) 王子　Meets　Girl (Prince meets girl) 月曜日バケツ (Monday buckets.) 木曜日には魔水晶 (Magic crystals on Thursday.) Log In Bonus (Log in bonus) アイギスの神様 (Aegis no Kami-sama) 感謝しています (I'm so grateful) 王子　Meets　Girl (Prince meets girl) いつまでも ずっと (I don't want to ever) この気持ちを忘れたくない (forget this feeling.) Log In Bonus (Log in bonus) アイギスの神様 (Aegis no Kami-sama) どうもありがとう (Thank you so much.) * 女神さまの唄 (Song of the Goddess) Music Video 王子聞こえますか・・・私です (Prince, can you here me...? It's me.) アイギスの神様　そう女神 (Aegis Kami-sama. Yes, the Goddess.) あなたの国の復興を (The restoration of your kingdom,) お手伝いできます (that I can help you with.) 溢れた土地と民を救いたい (I want to save the sprawling land and its people.) そんな願いを叶えるために (In order to make that wish come true.) 石が５つでプレミアム (5 stones for Premium,) 素敵な子　届けます (I'll send you a wonderful child.) みんあいつも邪神呼ばわり (Everyone keeps calling me an Evil God.) 結晶を幾ら　抜け入れても (No matter how many crystals they drop,) 神殿に差すのは (the flash in the temple) 青白い光 (is a silver light.) 銀ユニだって　嘆かなくても (There's no reason to grieve over silver units;) 幾らでも使い道はあるの (they have plenty of uses.) だから (So...) 聞こえますか・・・割るのです (Can you hear me...? Crack a crystal.) 石が無ければ　足せばいいのです (If you're out of stones, just add more.) お詫びの石に頼ることなく (Without relying on apology stones,) この手でチャンスを掴み取るのです (seize this chance with your hands.) 王子聞こえますか・・・割るのです (Prince, can you hear me...? Crack a crystal.) 石が尽きれば　更に足すのです (If your stones are exhausted, add even more.) 黒い光に照らし出される (A black light will be illuminated.) 私の微笑みはプライスレス (My smile is priceless.) アンナ聞こえますか・・・私です (Anna, can you hear me...? It's me.) アイギスの神様　そう女神 (Aegis Kami-sama. Yes, the Goddess.) 王子の傍のサポートを (The support by the Prince's side,) あなたに託します (I entrust to you.) 悩む王子たちに　ささやかな (For the worried Princes,) アドバイスを提示するついでに (present them with a small bit of advice.) 石が５つでプレミアム (5 stones for Premium,) あなたも促して (you'll also urge them.) みんあいつも邪神扱い (Everyone keeps treating me like an Evil God.) 私の呼んだユニットで (With the units I summon,) クリアしてるのに (you clear maps,) あなた恩知らず (but you're so ungrateful.) 頼りにできる　その仲間達 (Those allies that you can rely on) 私の力で連れてきたの (were brought to you by my power.) だから (So...) 聞こえますか・・・割るのです (Can you hear me...? Crack a crystal.) 石が無ければ　足せばいいのです (If you're out of stones, just add more.) お詫びの石に頼ることなく (Without relying on apology stones,) この手でチャンスを掴み取るのです (seize this chance with your hands.) 王子聞こえますか・・・割るのです (Prince, can you hear me...? Crack a crystal.) 溜めた石も　全て注ぎ込んで (Pour out all of the stones you collected too.) 黒い光に映し出される (A black light will be projected.) 私の微笑みはプライスレス (My smile is priceless.) * あのゴーレムが倒せない (Can't Beat That Golem) 気がついたら同じ面ばかりプレイ (I've noticed I'm playing just the same stage.) そしていつも同じ敵で死ぬ (And always dying to the same enemy.) 諦めずにカリスマ使い挑戦するけど (Never giving up, I challenge it using charisma, but...) すぐに味方落ちるよ (Soon my allies fall!) ジャングル進むだけなら (If it's just to proceed to the jungle,) 楽にステージクリアできるけど (I can easily stage clear it, but...) 何回やっても　何回やっても (No matter what, however many times I try,) あのゴーレム倒せないよ (I can't beat that golem!) あの痛さは何回やっても耐えれない (No matter how many times I try, I can't endure that pain.) カルマを使って無敵になれば (I use Karma and become invincible, but...) いずれは時間切れになる (I'll run out of time regardless.) 魔弾暗殺　試してみたけど (I tried to assassinate it with magic bullets too, but...) ゴーレム相手じゃ意味がない (Against the golem, it is meaningless.) だから次は絶対勝つために (Thus, for the sake of absolute victory...) 僕はアーニャだけは復刻でとっておく (I will only take Anya during her revival.) 気がついたらライフもう１しかない (I've noticed I have only got 1 life left...) そしていつもそのまま終わる (And it always ends right there.) 諦めずに魔法都市にしがみ付くのだけど (Never giving up, I stick to the Magic City, but...) すぐにカリスマ尽きる (Soon I run out of charisma.) 女神の加護があれば (If I had the divine protection of the Goddess,) 楽にステージクリアできるけど (I can easily stage clear it, but...) 何回やっても　何回やっても (No matter what, however many times I try,) あのゴーレム倒せないよ (I can't beat that golem!) ロケットパンチ１発浴びれば溶けてる (If I bathe in one rocket punch, I melt.) 撤退して一時しのいでも (Even if I dodge it one time...) いずれは突破されていく (I'll eventually be destroyed regardless.) タイム連打も試してみたけど (I tried to hit pause repeatedly, but...) それには何の意味もない (Even that is meaningless.) だから次は絶対勝つために (Thus, for the sake of absolute victory...) 僕はアーニャだけは復刻でとっておく (I will only take Anya during her revival.) ジャングル進むだけなら (If it's just to proceed to the jungle,) 楽にステージクリアできるけど (I can easily stage clear it, but...) 何回やっても　何回やっても (No matter what, however many times I try,) あのゴーレム倒せないよ (I can't beat that golem!) あの硬さは何回やっても削れない (No matter how many times I hit that hardness, it won't decrease.) トークン使って足止めしても (Even if I use a token to distract it...) いずれは在庫切れになる (I'll run out of stock regardless.) ローグ暗殺　試してみたけど (I tried to assassinate it with rogues too, but...) ゴーレム相手じゃ意味がない (Against the golem, it is meaningless.) だから次は絶対勝つために (Thus, for the sake of absolute victory...) 僕はアーニャだけは復刻でとっておく (I will only take Anya during her revival.) * オリヴィエを引きたくて (I Want to Roll Olivia) プレミアムガチャ (Premium Gacha) 一度引いてみるの (Try rolling once.) オリヴィエはその辺の敵を (Olivia will kick around...) 蹴散らしてくれるから (The enemies nearby.) 確率アップ (Chance-up) 課金誘う効果 (Tempts me to spend.) 私らしく無課金で (A free-player like me...) 当てたい　こんな夜 (Wants to win on a night like this.) ガチャする前は　こんな目に (Before I roll the gacha,) 遭うとは思わずにいた (I didn't think we would happen to meet.) Aegis thousand year war (Aegis Thousand Year War) いいえすんだこと (No, it has come to an end,) 銀が少し増えただけ (Silver only increased a bit.) 石が尽きたあなた (You, who exhausted my stones,) 私の幻を愛したの (Was in love with my illusion self.) 眠れぬ夜は (In sleepless nights,) 石を数えてみる (I try to count my stones.) 侘び石が５つ溜まれば (Whenever I gather 5 apology stones,) 浮かぶあなたの顔 (Your face occurs.) メンテ明けには (When maintenance clears,) 確率アップされる (You were given a chance-up.) 優しい運営みたい (Like a kind management,) けれど幻 (But it's an illusion.) ガチャから削除　してるでしょ (A removal from gacha, probably you.) 出る気配など何もない (There was no indication you'll appear.) Aegis thousand year war (Aegis Thousand Year War) 石は尽きたのよ (Ran out of stones!) 二度と課金させないで (I won't spend a second time.) 運も尽きたあなた (You, who worn out my luck,) 私の幻を愛したの (Was in love with my illusion self.) ガチャする前は　こんな目に (Before I roll the gacha,) 遭うとは思わずにいた (I didn't think we would happen to meet.) Aegis thousand year war (Aegis Thousand Year War) いいえすんだこと (No, it has come to an end,) 銀が少し増えただけ (Silver only increased a bit.) 石が尽きたあなた (You, who exhausted my stones,) 私の幻を愛したの (Was in love with my illusion self.) Manga Just because someone had to translate it. http://bato.to/comic/_/comics/sennen-sensou-aigis-eiyuu-no-kizuna-r18303[[Category:Community]]